Prototype 3:Kitty & PARIAH Virus Legacy
by AdorableCeline
Summary: No one stand in her way between her and her revenge. Everyone fears her wrath as she send glares at their way. Everybody knows if you mess with her then prepare for your death wish for she is the most deadliest person in New York. Her codename is Hera and she is the most powerful prototype and she team up with PARIAH. Her name is Kitty Carter and she will kill them all


Chapter 1: The Prologue

"**Hello?" **Came a little girl voice like around 12 years old "**hello? Hello… hello… hello does everyone hear me? Hello… man what does it take to get your attention hmm? Oh I know"** you hear some weird sound like a cling-clang sound before you hear a lot people saying oww in a pain voice. Then you hear some footsteps before you heard the same girl voice again "**god damn people you suck when someone trying to get your attention… damn you crazy motherfuckers… oh… um yeah? Ahem" **the girl voice coughed a little before talkingagain **"good now that I got all of your attention people let me tell you about my little piece of the story before telling you who I am okay? Okay! Let's get started shall we" **you heard another weird sound like something was coming down from the ceiling before it stopped then clicking sound was heard before a screen appeared

A click sound was heard again before the screen was turned on showing an image of a young girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a yellow sundress and blue sandals, a grown woman with long black hair and brown eyes wearing orange sundress and black sandals is standing next to a grown man with short spiky brown hair and hazel eyes wearing white shirt, blue pants and black shoes with smiles on their faces

"**My family and I was enjoying our life, playing games and having fun in the sun"** a chuckled was heard before that person yelled in pain **"shut the fuck up bitch don't make me come down there! Ahem back to my story"** another clicking sound before the image shows Manhattan **"yeah Manhattan was great as everybody mind their business and having a great time" **soon the girl voice change to monotone as the image was switch to Manhattan in a destroyed state **"but all of this went crumbling down as a unknown virus called Mercer virus hit Manhattan like a ton of bricks"** another image shown people turning into savage monsters and getting killed

"**People who are infected start to change into beasts and killing their own kind and its all because of the man called Zeus"** soon a picture of Alex Mercer was shown on the screen making people gasp **"Alex Mercer now I know everybody heard that he was killed by this guy"** a picture a James Heller was shown on the screen **"a former soldier who was turn into a prototype like Alex but"** her voice went deadly as she hiss **"you can't kill your own CREATOR"** she yelled with venom dripping from her voice **"and because of him my parents was slain by his army of prototypes so he can make a new era"** a picture of the girl's parents was shown being slaughter by Mercer's army **"an era that can save the world from death but he forgot one"** a picture of the same girl was shown running away in fear **"me and guess what heh! I was 'accidently' attacked by Heller infecting me with the virus"** sarcasm drip from her voice

"**So with this newfound power I can get my revenge on everyone that was created by Mercer even Heller" **the screen was turn off as a bright light shone on the same girl that was on screen but was different. She now has short brown hair in a spiked style with purple/pink streaks above her shoulders wearing a black leather jacket, grey hoodie sweater underneath showing her midriff, blue shorts with black spandex pants and grey flat knee-high boots. She lifts up her head showing her now heterochromia eyes. Hazel on the left eye while silver on the right eye

She smiled in a wicked way before she claps her hands. The light was turn on showing 10 hunters by her side, growling **"and no one will stand in my way. Friend or foe"** she fixes her mic headset before she spoke **"sorry it had to be this way but I can't let any evidence lives and tell that I've been here but thanks for listening to my story folks"** she took off her headset before she grin evilly "I'm Kitty Carter and this is your end sick 'em boys" the hunters roared before attacking the people

Everybody scream in pain while Kitty walked off stage before going to the back door exit "let the game begin you fuckers" she laughed as the door close behind her while screams of horror filled the room


End file.
